


Waltz

by uptownhuxyouup (allhailjeremybrett)



Series: Imperial Hux/CEDF Thrawn AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Imperial Hux AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailjeremybrett/pseuds/uptownhuxyouup
Summary: A New Year's celebration, and a quiet moment between everyone's favourite long distance space boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for the lovely captainmazzic on tumblr, because he's fantastic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The holiday season was always a time for unusual events. This evening was no different, Imperial High Command was hosting a lavish gala to ring in the New Year, and had invited diplomats and officers from all their allies. Getting one of the select invitations offered to anyone less than an Admiral was not easy, and rumors of secret auctions resurfaced every year. For a certain Lieutenant, obtaining an invitation had actually been relatively easy. Batting his eyelashes at a superior and some carefully worded statements had been enough to secure himself an invitation, and that was that.  


Surveying the room, Lieutenant Armitage Hux felt incredibly out of place. Most of the attendees were wearing clothes that cost more than he earned in a year, and he had no choice but to wear his dress uniform, pressed within an inch of its life. He had been dodging questions all evening from elderly officials who wondered who he was related to, and the always-awkward questions about his family. To anyone who knew anyone in the Empire, it was obvious who he was before he spoke. He had the same shock of red hair as his father, and almost everyone who had access to records knew the story of the Commandant’s bastard. Faking a smile at yet another person he didn’t recognize, Hux found a refuge of sorts in a glass of wine, retreating to the side of the room. He was hiding his time, waiting impatiently for a certain group of guests to arrive.  


It was impossible to deny that a murmur swept through the room upon the arrival of the delegation from the Chiss Ascendancy. Impeccably dressed and undeniably alien, they stood out among the mingling Imperials. Cordial greetings were exchanged, of course, but there was a constant undercurrent of distrust. The Chiss did not trust the Empire any more than the Empire trusted them, but it was easy to stick to formal handshakes and then distance oneself from the foreign officers. Hux, however, had other plans. Abandoning his spot by the wall, he followed the edge of the room, careful not to be dragged into the fray of dancers, and made for the door that led to a small balcony he had discovered the last time he had cause to be in this godforsaken ballroom.  


The night air was a welcome relief from the increasingly stuffy atmosphere inside the ballroom, and a blessing compared to the recycled air Armitage spent nearly all his time breathing on various ships. Leaning against the rail, he took a long moment to watch the stars, fascinated by the constancy they displayed when one wasn't constantly jumping around the galaxy in a Star Destroyer. The sound of the door to the balcony opening and closing again drew him out of his reverie, and he spared a glance over his shoulder at the figure illuminated by the soft lighting along the perimeter of the balcony.  


“You're late.” He tried to sound stern, but a smile was rapidly forming on his face, unable to be contained.  
“Fashionably late is the correct term, I believe.”  


With that, the length of the balcony was crossed in two quick steps and Hux found himself in the arms of Thrawn, his Thrawn. Wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, he buried his face in his uniform, pressing so close that he felt he could dissolve into him before drawing back for a gentle kiss.  


“I missed you. Damn your Admiral for sending you on such a long mission. Six months- six. That's just excessive.” His words did not contain an ounce of anger, it was all frustrated love. It had been too long a time since their last rendezvous, and even that had only lasted a few hours before their respective duties got in the way.  


“I'm trying to stay in her good graces after the dancing incident, love. She's already stopped wearing open shoes.” Thrawn chuckled, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Hux’s waist. “You look stunning.”  


“Not as stunning as you.” A blush crept up to Armitage’s cheeks, and he hoped the night hid the worst of it. He knew he was lucky to have a boyfriend that was so sweet, but he still blushed every time he was complimented. It was a terrible habit, but one that he knew Thrawn adored. He just couldn’t understand what he saw in him. He wasn’t terribly attractive, and he definitely wasn’t as intelligent as Thrawn. He knew next to nothing about art or culture, he really was just a plain military man. “You should be in there, dancing.”  


“My dance partner snuck off to a balcony, but I'd love if he would come back inside.” Thrawn kept his tone light, but he knew that couldn't happen. It would cause a scandal, and neither of them was of high enough rank to be valuable enough to keep around. Besides, jealousy got the better of him. None of the officers and diplomats in the ballroom deserved to see how happy and carefree Hux was, that smile was reserved for him alone.  


“And cause a scandal? We can’t afford a scandal.” Leaning away from the other and resting his arms on the balcony railing again, Hux sighed and stared out at the stars, embarrassed. “Besides, I can’t dance.”  


Shifting closer, Thrawn caught Hux’s hand in his, gently tugging him closer and wrapping an arm around his waist again, offering his other hand palm-up to him. He took the proffered hand, letting his free hand rest on Thrawn’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling of the uniform under his fingers. Humming along to the music emanating from the hall behind them, Thrawn pulled him into a dance, only an awkward shuffle due to the confines of their space.  


“Don’t worry, I can dance well enough for the two of us.” Chuckling, Thrawn attempted to spin him and laughed outright when he stumbled right back into his arms.  


“Hey- warn me next time-!” Armitage’s embarrassment quickly turned to laughter as well, the emotion was contagious. Swaying with his partner, he leaned in to press his forehead to his, admiring the emotion in the other’s eyes.  


Neither of them was exactly sure how long they spent out there in the night, wrapped in each other’s arms. They were only interrupted when fireworks started flashing across the sky, cheering coming from inside.  


“It’s the new year already, I suppose.” Hux rested his head on Thrawn’s shoulder, letting his eyes slide closed as he breathed in the odd but familiar scent his lover always wore.  


“It is. Happy New Year.” Pulling back, Thrawn smiled fondly and kissed him incredibly gently, resting a hand on the small of his back and sighing happily when Armitage’s hand wound itself in his hair.  


“Happy New Year. I love you.”  


“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have more ideas involving these nerds, throw them at me on tumblr! 
> 
> You can find me at uptownhuxyouup.tumblr.com


End file.
